Histoire de promesses
by MaBiche
Summary: [BTS] Une lettre, les Bangtan, une urgence. Attention, relation HxH très soft.
1. 1 - Urgence au dortoir

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai une amie qui ne vit que pour la musique. Du classique au Hard rock, elle écoute tout. Et depuis peu, elle est survoltée parce que le Festa est là. Le Festa ? l'anniversaire de son groupe favori. Alors pour lui faire une surprise, je me suis plongée dans son univers et cette petite fic est née. 5 épisodes pour leurs 5 ans. Un KookV. Ça a été super bizarre pour moi d'écrire sur des personnes réelles, même si je sais qu'elles ne lisent pas le français. Ceci explique le rating, assez léger. Je ne suis pas une Army depuis très longtemps, les personnages risquent donc d'être un peu OOC, pardon, j'ai fait au mieux de mes connaissances. Comme d'habitude, publication tous les matins !

J'espère que la fic vous plaira. Bon Festa à vous et Bon anniversaire aux Bangtan !

Disclaimer : Les Bangtan ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement !) Ils appartiennent à eux même, à leur producteur et aux Army.

* * *

Namjoon soupira. Il se fit la réflexion que cela devait être la centième fois depuis la dernière heure. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il ferma les yeux. Comment la situation avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Oui, assurément, cela l'était. Il était le leader, il était responsable de son groupe, il était responsable des ses membres. Mais il n'avait rien vu venir. On lui prêtait une intelligence hors norme, un QI de génie, une extrême sensibilité pour écrire de beaux textes, mais il n'en n'était rien. Il était le pire leader du monde.

Le rappeur blond sursauta lorsqu'un son sourd résonna dans la pièce vide et il ouvrit les yeux. Son poing venait de frapper la vitre qui était face à lui. Comme pour lui demander pardon, il posa doucement son front sur la surface transparente. Elle était fraîche. La neige qui tombait sur Séoul ne disparaissait pas aux coins de la fenêtre. Il fixa le monticule blanc le plus proche de lui et murmura :

\- Je suis rentré trop tôt, le chauffage est encore en mode éco …

Une vibration dans sa poche le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Mécaniquement, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, sortit son iPhone de sa poche de jean et lut le message qu'on lui avait laissé.

\- 20 minutes ? comme d'habitude, tu seras le dernier, Jimin …

Namjoon se rapprocha de la table noire qui était au centre de la pièce. A sa droite, des restes du repas de la veille au soir. Ils avaient fêté la fin de toutes leurs promotions, de toutes ces remises de prix, valorisantes mais épuisantes. Pour la première fois de son existence, le groupe avait remporté un prix. Pas en tant que rookies, en tant qu'artistes. Ils avaient travaillé comme des dingues depuis tellement longtemps, qu'ils avaient mérité de prendre des vacances. Leurs premières vacances en trois ans jusqu'à ce que … Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. D'un geste assuré, il rassembla les plats à emporter, les verres vides et les emmena à la cuisine. Il allait avoir besoin de la table.

\- RM ?

Namjoon se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans leur appartement.

\- Oh, Yoongi, c'est toi.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Quand je reçois un sms de ta part qui dit « urgence, rentre au dortoir tout de suite » je quitte aussitôt le Genius lab -son studio de musique- et je rentre.

\- J'ai envoyé le même sms à tous les membres…

\- Vrai ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Namjoon détailla son ami. Sa silhouette fine, toute de noire vêtue, se détachait sur les murs blancs de la salle à manger. Il semblait fragile, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. La volonté de cet homme était sans limite. Il avait connu les plus difficiles des moments dans sa jeunesse et Namjoon s'était promis qu'ensemble, ils atteindraient les sommets. Ses courts cheveux teints en blanc encadraient son fin visage sans défaut. Une lourde mèche se détachait sur son front et venait frapper les fines lunettes que portaient le musicien. Une longue boucle argentée à son oreille gauche frôlait son cou régulièrement, comme un métronome battant le rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur que Namjoon connaissait bien. Suga, ce génie moderne des accords harmonieux, était inquiet.

Un vacarme se fit entendre dans le couloir et détourna l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Mais non, tu m'as dit de prendre celles de gauche !

\- De droite, Jin, de droite ! les ramens à ta gauche étaient au porc, je préfère celles au miso !

Namjoon ne put se retenir de sourire à l'altercation que tenaient les deux hommes qui venaient de rentrer. Ils avaient les bras chargés de sacs plastiques et étaient visiblement en train de faire les courses pour le groupe lorsqu'ils avaient reçu son message. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux hommes étaient essoufflés. Ils avaient dû courir pour être là si rapidement depuis la superette.

Son regard suivit l'un des deux arrivants. Seojin, qu'ils appelaient le plus souvent par son nom de scène, Jin ou par le surnom qu'il s'était donné à leurs débuts : worldwide handsome Jin. Cheveux noirs toujours impeccablement coiffés, grand, large d'épaules, un visage et une silhouette parfaite, Namjoon avait toujours béni le ciel qu'il ait été recruté pour faire partie du groupe. Professionnellement parlant, à la création du groupe, Jin était aussi mauvais danseur que lui, mais sa voix les avait envoûtés dès les premières notes. Et Seojin était un bosseur acharné pour s'améliorer. Si le recordman du temps passé en salle de répétition revenait sans contexte à Jimin, danseur de formation, Jin n'était pas bien loin derrière. Pour ce qui était du privé, Namjoon reconnaissait sans problème qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans lui. Jin était celui qui avait le plus longtemps vécu avec ses frères, dans sa famille. Et même si l'ambiance était souvent détendue dans l'appartement, sa position de plus agé avait été souvent utile pour régler les conflits inévitables entre sept jeunes colocataires inexpérimentés. Oui, si lui, Namjoon, se considérait comme le père des Bangtan, de part sa position de leader, Jin était la mère du groupe. Car Jin avait l'œil à tout. Il tendait toujours une bouteille d'eau au moindre grattement de gorge, sortait toujours une veste d'on ne savait où, si l'un des membres avait le moindre frisson, préparait des repas surprise dès que l'un d'entre eux avait une légère baisse de moral. Et en ce moment même, le chanteur avait le regard qui oscillait entre les trois membres de la Rapline et Namjoon pouvait presque lire les questions qui traversaient son esprit.

\- Namjoon ? tu vas bien ?

Le rappeur se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Hoseok. J-Hope pour le show. Le danseur aux cheveux rouges et à l'éternel sourire le regardait intensément. Lui aussi savait tromper son monde. Il maitrisait parfaitement l'humour et la fantaisie pour détourner un sujet ou pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il savait se montrer très protecteur quand il le fallait. Il était toujours là pour écouter, conseiller et défendre. En plus d'un danseur chevronné, il était devenu un musicien hors pair, et un rappeur de talent, mais il était surtout un ami attentionné.

Namjoon posa une main sur son épaule et souffla :

\- Installe-toi à la table, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire …

Les deux hommes ne purent pas en dire plus que la porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Hyung* ! HYUNG !

Namjoon sourit en voyant le jeune homme blond penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Jimin ? tu m'as dit que tu en avais pour vingt minutes ?

\- Ou … oui … mais je suis … je suis tombé sur …

\- Sur moi, Hyung !

La voix grave qui venait de prononcer les derniers mots était assurée et calme. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme qui avait pourtant le visage en sueur. Namjoon sourit une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les deux jeunes parcourir les rues de Séoul en courant. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas des compétiteurs pour rien. Le défi, la performance physique, que ce soit en danse, en sport ou en chant, ils étaient toujours prêts à tout relever.

\- Jungkook, vous auriez pu prendre un taxi, tu sais …

\- C'était plus rapide en courant …

Le brun déposa dans l'entrée son long blouson noir sur lequel fondaient encore quelques flocons de neige et s'afficha en maillot gris à manches courtes et pantalon de survêtement. La sueur collait encore son T-Shirt à sa peau et Namjoon se fit la réflexion que leur Maknae -le plus jeune du groupe- avait décidément bien grandit.

\- Vous étiez à la salle de musculation ?

\- Moi, oui. J'ai voulu revenir ici en courant, ça terminait bien ma séance. Dans une rue, j'ai dépassé Jimin. Monsieur marchait tranquillement … alors, je l'ai attrapé par un bras et nous voilà.

Jungkook attrapa un hoodie qui trainait sur le canapé. Il l'examina une seconde, cherchant à qui cette pièce de tissu pouvait bien appartenir, puis après avoir hoché de la tête, l'enfila par-dessus son maillot humide.

\- C'est à TaeTae …

Le jeune homme brun se pencha vers son camarade qui se remettait à peine de leur course folle.

\- Tu vois, grâce à moi, tu es arrivé avant lui ! et je sais que c'est à Taehyung, y'a son parfum dessus …

Jimin allait demander à son ami depuis quand il reconnaissait le parfum du dernier membre encore absent du groupe, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous les autres membres étaient déjà rassemblés autour de la grande table du salon. Il adressa donc une simple grimace au brun et regagna sa place.

Namjoon attendit que les deux plus jeunes soient installé pour sortir de sa poche un papier beige, plié en quatre, qu'il déposa au centre de la table.

\- Bon, puisque vous êtes tous là …

\- Tous ? euh … on n'attend pas Tae ?

Namjoon fixa le blond qui venait de parler. Jimin et Taehyung se connaissaient depuis leur première année de formation par BigHit, l'entreprise qui les avait tous recrutés et qui avait formé le groupe. Ils étaient de la même année et étaient très proches. Avec Jungkook, ils formaient la redoutable Maknae line, le groupe des plus jeunes. Aussi talentueux, les uns que les autres, ils se motivaient pour le chant, la danse et étaient toujours prêts pour le moindre coup fourré amusant aux dépends de leurs hyungs. N'étant pas danseur de formation, contrairement aux deux autres, Taehyung était un peu à la traine pour les chorégraphies, mais Namjoon avait toujours cru qu'il les rattraperait un jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Non, Jimin, on n'attend pas Tae. Il … Taehyung est passé au bureau du patron ce matin … Le patron était sorti, alors il a laissé ce papier sur son bureau. Le patron m'a appelé dès qu'il est rentré et qu'il l'a lu.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la feuille couleur crème pliée au centre de la table. Namjoon sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il vacilla un instant puis se rassit en soufflant :

\- Tae veut quitter le groupe.

* * *

Hyung : terme utilisé par un homme pour parler à un autre homme dont on est proche et qui est plus âgé. On peut le traduire par Grand frère.

A demain !


	2. 2 - à six ?

Le Festa d'hier vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré ! Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour entendre mes avis sur leur show. Allez, on ne laisse pas mes persos comme ça, on continue !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Dislaimer : Les Bangtan ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement!) Ils appartiennent à eux même, à leur producteur et aux Army.

* * *

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il neige aujourd'hui ? Les flocons de neige tombent en s'éloignant les uns des autres. Je m'éloigne aussi. Ils fondent sur mes épaules en y laissant des traces humides. Mon manteau pleure. Moi, je n'en ai pas le droit._

xXx

Cher Président,

Merci.

Merci de m'avoir permis de faire partie du plus formidable groupe au monde.

Merci d'avoir cru en moi bien plus que moi-même, je ne crois en moi.

Mais je ne peux plus continuer.

J'ai failli à la promesse que j'avais faite aux autres membres du groupe.

Je m'en remets à vous pour leur annoncer ma décision. La lâcheté est à présent à ajouter à la liste de mes défauts.

Je sais que vous me trouverez un remplaçant qui saura leur apporter tout ce dont ils auront besoin pour briller sur les scènes du monde entier.

Je ne me sens pas le droit d'emmener quoi que ce soit ayant appartenu à V. Tout ce qui est dans ma chambre, au dortoir, revient de droit aux membres. Qu'ils en disposent comme ils le veulent.

Je quitterai Seoul dans l'heure qui suit et veillerai à ce qu'aucun photographe ne me suive. Je ne veux pas créer plus de troubles que je n'en crée déjà.

Je n'ose pas vous demander de me pardonner.

Kim Taehyung

xXx

Suga reposa la lettre qu'il venait de relire et se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- C'est bien l'écriture de Tae.

Namjoon reposa son téléphone et souffla :

\- Non, ses parents ne l'ont pas vu. Ils ont cru le mensonge comme quoi je les contactais pour avoir des photos de lui enfant, mais ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! …

Jimin venait de bondir de sa chaise en frappant le plateau de la table.

\- … Tae est incapable de partir comme ça ! il … il aime le groupe ! il nous aime ! vous, ses hyungs et nous, les maknae, et … il aime chanter et danser, c'est toute sa vie ! il ne peut pas vouloir partir comme ça !

Jin tendit la main et attrapa la lettre.

\- Il parle d'une promesse qu'il n'aurait pas tenu. On s'est fait des centaines de promesses, en trois ans de groupe, non ?

Namjoon soupira bruyamment.

\- Non, Jin. Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'il parle des promesses qu'on s'est faites lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé tous ensemble dans le premier dortoir. Lorsqu'on a parlé de ce qu'on voulait que le groupe soit.

Suga ferma les yeux. Il revit le petit appartement qu'ils louaient avant leurs débuts, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement un groupe de musique. La cuisine minuscule où ils ne pouvaient se tenir à deux de front et où ils cuisinaient par terre par manque de place. La pièce à vivre où ils se serraient autour d'une petite table et où leurs lessives étendues tentaient vainement de sécher. L'unique chambre où ils dormaient tous ensemble dans des lits superposés, épuisés après leurs journées d'entrainement. Il se revit le soir de leur présentation au public, après le show qu'ils avaient effectué devant une poignée de journalistes indifférents. Oui, ce soir-là ils s'étaient fait des promesses.

\- Toujours croire en nous.

J-hope se tourna vers le rappeur aux cheveux blancs qui avait annoncé la première de leurs promesses. Lui aussi, il se souvenait …

\- Régler les problèmes du groupe tous ensemble.

\- Ne pas laisser quiconque nous détourner de nos rêves.

Jimin regarda Jin qui venait de parler puis il se rassit en grognant :

\- Ne pas finir à poil en scène.

Un léger rire suivit la parole de Jimin. Depuis qu'il avait eu une chorégraphie où il affichait ses magnifiques abdominaux de danseur, il avait tendance à dévoiler un peu trop facilement certaines parties de son corps. Jungkook le bouscula amicalement avant d'ajouter :

\- Aimer nos Army -le nom de leurs fans- comme elles nous aiment.

Namjoon balaya ses amis du regard avant de terminer la liste des promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites :

\- Ne pas oublier qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons et ne pas trahir notre musique.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié. Ce fut Jin qui annonça tout haut ce que tous pensaient.

\- On doit retrouver Tae.

Mais Namjoon refroidit l'atmosphère aussi surement que la neige qui tombait encore dehors.

\- Ça va être difficile. Il a déposé le courrier ce matin vers les 11h. Il dit dedans qu'il quittera Séoul dans l'heure qui suit. Si on suppose qu'il a prit le train, il peut être n'importe où en Corée. S'il a pris l'avion, c'est le monde entier qu'il faudra visiter.

\- Pas forcément … Jin, tu te souviens de la fille devant nous, à la caisse de la supérette.

\- Celle avec les tomates ?

\- Oui. Elle discutait au téléphone avec l'une de ses amies et lui disait qu'elle avait pris du retard sur son planning, parce que des lignes de train étaient fermées.

Les six hommes se jetèrent sur leurs téléphones portables. Ce fut Jimin le plus rapide à trouver l'information.

\- Les gares ont été fermées ! La neige a bloqué les rails depuis 10h ce matin ! la circulation a été rétablie à 14h. Il est à peine 16h, Tae n'a que 2h d'avance sur nous !

\- Les aéroports sont en service minimum … des vols sont annulés.

Tous se tournèrent vers Suga qui venait de parler. Que ce soit coté train ou coté avion, ils avaient une chance !

\- Attendez ! ne vous emballez pas trop vite ! on a une chance sur un million de le trouver ! on doit d'abord penser où il pourrait bien aller.

Mais personne n'écouta le leader. Ils s'étaient tous précipités dans leurs chambres pour se préparer un petit sac … pour le cas où ils devraient voyager hors de Séoul lors de la poursuite de leur ami. Et finalement, Namjoon fila lui aussi faire un léger bagage.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts, un petit sac à dos sur le dos. Suga se chargea des dernières recommandations.

\- Vous avez tous de l'argent ? vos cartes de crédit ? passeport ? téléphone ? chargeur et batterie de recharge ?

Tous regardèrent dans leurs poches et hochèrent de la tête. Alors, il continua.

\- Namjoon, tu n'es pas autorisé à perdre quoi que ce soit ou à casser quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Je vais faire équipe avec lui.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent Jin puis glissèrent sur leur leader qui fixait le sol silencieusement. La maladresse de leur leader était légendaire et une équipe avec Jin ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

\- Parfait. Faire des équipes me semble être une bonne idée. Nous avons deux aéroports et des gares à fouiller. Hoseok et moi, on se charge d'Incheon International. Jin et Namjoon, vous vous chargerez de Gimpo. Jimin et Jungkook …

\- On prend les gares … on va commencer par aller à la station la plus proche du bureau, puisque c'est de là qu'il est parti.

\- Ok, Jimin. On fait comme ça. Essayez d'appeler l'une ou l'autre des équipes si vous trouvez des indices ou … toutes les 2 heures au max. Connectez-vous sur notre chat de groupe. Laissez des Sms. Ah , et … soyez prudents !

Les six jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis, d'un même geste, ils tendirent la main droite en un geste d'union.

\- Un … deux … bangtan !

Quelques instants plus tard, les six hommes se firent un dernier signe de la main puis se séparèrent dans la rue.

Jungkook ne fit pas dix pas qu'il attrapa le bras de Jimin et qu'il le poussa dans l'entrée d'un immeuble.

\- Bon, dis-moi où il est.

Le blond écarta les yeux

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais où il est ?

\- Ecoute, je sors d'un entrainement et j'ai pas pris de douche, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et j'ai pas le moral.

\- T'as toujours faim …

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais c'est pas le sujet. Je sais que tu sais où il est.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais le savoir ?

\- Parce que tu es son meilleur ami, ça te va comme raison ?

Jimin souffla et enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête.

\- Si j'étais son meilleur ami, il m'aurait dit qu'il voulait partir …

\- Eh …

Le maknae releva le visage de son ami et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- … tu le connais mieux que qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de ça. Tu es son ami, son confident, son frère. Tu connais ses secrets et ce dont il n'est pas fier. Tu sais ce qui le fait rêver et ce qui lui fait peur. Et tu es là quand il a besoin de toi. Tu es celui dont il a besoin, maintenant.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête, surpris.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Le blond ne rata bien évidement pas ce geste.

\- Oui, je l'ai accepté. C'est comme ça.

\- On … on dirait que ça t'embête de penser ça … que ça te rend … triste ?

Jungkook soupira et fixa les flocons de neige qui tombaient.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée, alors ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça …

Le brun tourna aussitôt la tête.

\- … je ne sais pas où il est. Mais s'il peut quitter Séoul sans se retourner, il y a un endroit où il passera surement avant de quitter la région.

Le visage de Jungkook s'éclaira aussitôt. L'espoir renaissait. Il s'élança sous la neige sans voir, dans son dos, son ami pencher la tête et froncer les sourcils.

xXx

JIMIN : Hyung, on va prendre le train

SUGA : vous avez une piste ?

JIMIN : non, mais … j'y crois. On va chez lui. Daegu

SUGA : OK. Soyez prudents.

xXx

\- Arrête.

Namjoon haussa un sourcil. Jin venait de lui parler ? Ils étaient assis dans la rame de métro qui filait vers l'aéroport et le brun regardait à l'extérieur. Le rappeur crut avoir rêvé et replongea dans ses pensées. Mais un pied rageur lui écrasa aussitôt le sien. Il étouffa un juron et se retourna brusquement vers son ami. Ce dernier le regardait fixement et Namjoon se calma aussitôt.

\- ... Je te dis d'arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De te flageller. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation …

Le leader soupira.

\- … et arrête avec tes soupirs ! Passe aux « surmieux » !

Quoi ? c'était quoi ce jeu de mot nul ? à l'instant où Namjoon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à son ami, il comprit la démarche de ce dernier. Et cela le toucha. Jin voulait l'aider à surmonter ses doutes. Et lorsque le brun repris, Namjoon lui offrit toute son attention.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui est responsable de cette situation.

Namjoon tiqua.

\- Tu … tu dis qu'il y a vraiment un responsable mais que ce n'est pas moi, c'est ça ?

Jin souffla longuement mais il ne répondit pas à son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il penserait que la solution à son problème serait de quitter le groupe. Ça ne résoudra rien, bien au contraire.

\- Attends, toi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui. Ça fait des mois que j'ai remarqué que Taehyung n'allait pas bien mais c'était à lui de nous en parler. J'aurais dû aller lui dire que je savais, ça l'aurait aidé. Il est trop tard maintenant. Mais je te promets que je ne referai pas cette erreur. Eh, on arrive, descend !

xXx

 _J'ai mal. Je suis parti depuis quelques heures et pourtant j'ai encore plus mal. Le temps est si cruel. Vous me manquez déjà. Tu me manques._

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne journée à vous et à demain !


	3. 3 - Une nuit à Daegu

Alors, vous le voyez où notre Tae ? La réponse arrive tout de suite !

Bonne lecture ! et merci à tous ceux ou celles qui ont pensé à me laisser une review !

Disclaimer : Les Bangtan ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement !) Ils appartiennent à eux même, à leur producteur et aux Army.

* * *

xXx

 _Sur mon téléphone, je regarde nos photos. Vos photos. Tes photos. Tu me manques. Mon cœur court après le temps dans ce train. Est-ce que je te reverrai un jour ? Combien de temps vais-je attendre ? combien de nuits blanches devrais-je passer avant de te revoir ?_

xXx

SUGA : rien à Incheon

RM : rien à Gimpo non plus.

xXx

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la gare centrale et frissonnèrent. La nuit faisait encore plus baisser les températures. Jungkook s'étira douloureusement et replaça plus confortablement son sac dans son dos.

\- Enfin Daegu ! … eh, Jimin ! t'es avec moi ?

Le blond releva le nez de son téléphone.

\- Oui, oui, je t'écoute.

\- On ne dirait pas ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? depuis qu'on a quitté Séoul, tu as le nez sur ton écran !

\- Oh … pardon, je … je regardais nos interviews … avec TaeTae.

\- Tu cherches des indices ?

\- Non … je … je le regardais juste …

\- Hum …

\- Oh, et j'ai eu un SMS de Yoongi … pas de traces de lui aux aéroports.

\- Alors, c'est qu'il est ici ! Et il a juste quelques heures d'avance sur nous.

\- On se cherche un hôtel ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dût faire en premier. On peut gagner du temps sur lui si on ne le fait pas maintenant. Tu penses qu'il est où ?

\- Et bien … s'il est resté en ville …

\- Oui …

\- Si j'étais Tae et si je n'avais pas le moral …

\- Oui, oui …

Le maknae sautilla d'impatience devant la réflexion de son ami ! plus vite, plus vite !

\- L'école de musique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça a été dur pour lui, là-bas. Ses années de formation n'ont pas été faciles. Mais il en est ressorti plus fort. Si je voulais me remonter le moral, me prouver que je suis capable de me relever, c'est là que j'irai. Je sais où c'est, c'est pas très loin.

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rues animées. Bien cachés sous leurs bonnets et un masque facial, ils n'avaient pas la crainte d'être reconnus par un ou une de leurs fans. Ils se faufilaient au milieu d'une foule dense pressée de rentrer chez elle, au chaud. Lorsque l'école de musique fut en vue, Jungkook rattrapa Jimin.

\- Eh, si on doit tourner et retourner dans le coin, on va finir congelés. Attends-moi, je vais nous acheter quelque chose de chaud à boire.

\- Ok, mais dépêche-toi !

Jungkook disparut dans la foule tandis que Jimin se blottissait contre la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements. Dans le reflet de la vitrine, Daegu était magnifique. Il voyait la 83 tower illuminée qui semblait veiller sur la ville. Il se retourna pour mieux l'admirer. Elle paraissait si proche mais il savait qu'elle était loin de lui, sur la colline. Il ne pouvait bien la voir que grâce à la présence d'un parc de l'autre coté de la rue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le regard du danseur fût attiré par les arbres couverts de neige. Le parc était faiblement éclairé par rapport à la rue commerçante. Le contraste était magnifique. Un havre de paix dans l'agitation citadine. Jimin se dit qu'il reviendrait bien cet été faire une halte dans ce parc … avec Namjoon, lui qui aime tant la nature et les parcs. Il voyait déjà leur leader suivre ce petit chemin, là passer au pied de ce lampadaire et s'asseoir sur ce banc pour y lire. Tout comme le faisait en ce moment cet homme, assis sur les planches en bois du banc.

Le souffle de Jimin se coupa.

\- C'est pas possible …

Jimin sauta sur place. La foule ne cessait de passer entre lui et le parc. Il sauta à nouveau. Il avait mal vu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce manteau était courant, vendu dans de nombreux magasins. Ce bonnet l'était tout autant, non ? et pourtant …

Jimin ne réfléchit pas plus, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fendit la foule, manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture en traversant la route, mais finit par poser un pied dans le parc. Lentement, il avança vers cet homme qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu. Mais qui voudrait s'asseoir dans un parc alors que la neige tombait en lourds tourbillons ? Qui, si ce n'était un homme perdu, seul, revenu dans le parc de son enfance ?

\- Taehyung ?

L'homme ne bougea pas. Jimin s'approcha encore.

\- Tae Tae ?

\- Va-t-en.

Jimin frissonna en entendant la voix de son ami. Comment pouvait-elle être si glaciale ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne vit pas l'autre se lever. Ce n'est que lorsque Tae passa à coté de lui qu'il lui attrapa le bras par réflexe et qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

\- M'en aller ? alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici ? sous la neige ? le froid ? la nuit ? t'es pas bien ? Je vais te coller aux fesses à en rendre ton ombre jalouse !

Le danseur entendit son ami soupirer puis murmurer :

\- Alors suis moi, j'ai froid.

Jimin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les deux hommes traversèrent le parc et s'enfoncèrent dans une rue tranquille. Puis soudain, Taehyung se figea. Le téléphone de Jimin venait de sonner.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard puis Jimin céda :

\- Ok, je l'éteins … regarde !

D'une pression, Jimin fit taire l'appareil puis il le remit dans la poche de son manteau. Tae parut satisfait. Il traversa la rue et s'engagea dans un immeuble. Jimin leva la tête pour lire la devanture : c'était un hôtel.

xXx

JUNGKOOK : Hyung !

RM : vous avez trouvé Tae ?

JUNGKOOK : non ! c'est pire !

RM : quoi ?

JUNGKOOK : j'ai perdu Jimin !

xXx

La chambre était petite. La décoration était succincte, représentative d'un hôtel de milieu de gamme. Un grand lit, une télévision éteinte au mur, un minuscule bureau et sa chaise, une porte donnant sur une microscopique salle de bain, deux tableaux modernes accrochés au mur. Une petite valise grise, fermée, était déposée sur le lit, unique signe que la chambre était occupée.

Aussitôt entré, Taehyung déposa sur la petite table son téléphone et le petit carnet qui ne le quittait jamais. Il retira son manteau et le déposa méticuleusement sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

Jimin pu enfin détailler son ami. Il était pâle et il aurait juré qu'il paraissait plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La dernière fois ? c'était la veille au soir. Cela lui parut être une éternité. Ses cheveux blonds créaient un rideau devant son regard. Jimin déposa son blouson sur le haut du lit et sa main caressa le métal de la valise.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as comme bagage ?

Tae n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Jimin avait ouvert la valise. Elle ne contenait aucun vêtement. Des centaines de photographies en vrac recouvraient ce que Jimin reconnut comme des bannières de leurs concerts.

Tae se précipita et referma violemment la valise.

\- Ne touche pas ça !

\- Je le savais ! Ce sont des souvenirs ! des photos du groupe ! quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne veux pas nous oublier ! TaeTae, par pitié, parle-moi ! dis-moi pourquoi tu veux quitter le groupe !

\- J'ai déjà quitté le groupe.

Jimin croisa les bras et se planta face au chanteur à la voix grave. Il y avait cette hypothèse qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder avec les autres. Il n'osait pas y croire pourtant …

\- Tu as eu une proposition pour un autre groupe ? ou pour une carrière solo ? C'est pour ça ?

Le sourire triste qui barra le visage de Tae, brisa le cœur de Jimin.

\- Une carrière solo ? Tu me vois partir faire une carrière solo ? Non. Je ne chanterai plus. Je ne danserai plus non plus. C'est fini.

\- Quoi ? Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Essayer de reprendre la ferme de mes parents mais … je ne m'en sens pas capable. Si j'économise sur ce que j'ai gagné avec le groupe cette année, je reprendrai peut-être mes études. J'ai toujours aimé l'art …

\- C'est ridicule…

Jimin se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- … tu es un chanteur, et tu es un Bangtan.

Taehyung s'installa aux cotés de Jimin.

\- Je n'arrive plus à l'être. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur les chansons, sur les chorés, sur les interviews, sur rien.

Jimin le fixa.

\- Tu … tu es malade ?

Taehyung baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Malade ? ouais, on peut dire ça. Ça me dévore la tête, le corps. C'est de pire en pire chaque jour. J'y pense la nuit, le jour … Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Il passa une main sur son front. Jimin le vit s'affaler légèrement.

\- Eh, Tae ? tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as mangé ?

\- Manger ?

Jimin écarta la main de Tae et la remplaça par la sienne.

\- Bon sang ! Tu es glacé ! Je vais acheter à manger, ne bouge pas.

Le danseur attrapa son blouson et se précipita vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir et questionna son ami du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un geste.

\- Non, je ne bougerai pas, promis.

La porte fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle se referma. Jimin s'y adossa et murmura :

\- Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas …

xXx

JIMIN : Jungkook, je nous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel.

JUNGKOOK : Bordel Jimin ! t'es passé où ? Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville !

JIMIN : J'ai trouvé Tae. J'ai activé la localisation de mon téléphone. Amène de la bouffe à cette adresse. Chambre 24

JUNGKOOK : t'as trouvé Tae ? Il est avec toi ?

JIMIN : Non. Bouffe. Hôtel. 24. Grouille-toi.

xXx

Caché au fond du couloir, Jimin entendit Jungkook avant de le voir. Le brun courait. Son visage tournait de droite à gauche alors qu'il lisait les numéros affichés sur les portes. Il se stoppa devant le numéro 24, vérifia le contenu du sac qu'il portait à bout de bras et frappa à la porte. Jimin ferma les yeux et pria une seconde pour que la porte s'ouvre. Son vœu se réalisa. Le danseur brun enfonça le battant en bois dès que celui-ci s'entrebâilla et il disparut dans la chambre.

Jimin sortit son téléphone et consulta son historique de vidéos. Il lança la dernière interview que le groupe avait fait. Sur l'écran, Taehyung semblait absent. Il ne parlait pas, ne s'intéressait ni aux questions ni à la caméra. Son regard était fixe et concentré sur une seule personne : Jungkook.

xXx

JIMIN : Hyung, j'ai échoué.

SUGA : échoué ?

JIMIN : Je n'ai pas réussi à faire revenir TaeTae mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

Ca avance lentement, non ? plus que 2 épisodes !

Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne journée à vous !


	4. 4 - Une leçon d'honnêteté

Pauvre Jimin, il n'a pas de chance, il est le perso avec lequel je m'amuse le plus... plaignez-le par anticipation, s'il vous plait !

La suite de l'aventure arrive ! c'est déjà l'avant dernier épisode.

Merci de me lire !

Disclaimer : Les Bangtan ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement !) Ils appartiennent à eux même, à leur producteur et aux Army.

* * *

Jungkook enfonça la porte. Il avait eu beaucoup trop peur en ne retrouvant pas Jimin devant la boutique pour attendre une seconde de plus pour le voir.

\- Putain, Jimin, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme …

Son regard venait de se poser sur le lit qui lui faisait face et où il venait machinalement de jeter son sac à dos. Plus précisément sur la valise grise qui était posée sur le couvre-lit blanc. Une valise ? Jimin était venu à Daegu avec un sac à dos bleu … pas une valise. Il s'était trompé de chambre ?

Il se retourna lentement, prêt à s'excuser lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui lui avait ouvert. Il était plaqué, le dos contre la porte et semblait tétanisé. Jungkook le reconnut aussitôt.

\- Tae …

Jungkook ne réfléchit pas. Il se précipita vers le blond et referma son bras libre sur lui. Son front se posa sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face et le danseur souffla de soulagement. C'était fini, ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi puis une incertitude monta en lui. Le corps qu'il serrait ne bougeait pas, il ne lui rendait pas son accolade, il ne semblait même plus respirer. Alors Jungkook se recula et dévisagea son ami. Sa pâleur lui fit peur.

\- … Tu vas bien ? oh oui, la bouffe ! Jimin m'a dit d'apporter à manger ! Il aurait dû me dire que c'était pour toi, j'aurais pris du Japchae -du bœuf aux légumes-. C'est ton plat préféré. J'ai seulement pris deux plateaux repas mais tu peux prendre ma part. Jimin et moi avons grignoté dans le train.

Il se dirigea vers la petite table et sortit les plateaux du sac qu'il portait encore.

\- … tiens, tu as encore le même carnet ?

L'allusion à son précieux carnet réveilla Taehyung.

\- … tu écris toujours des chansons en ce moment ?

\- Ecrire ?

\- Oui. Tu écris tout ce que tu vis dans ce carnet, puis tu y puises des phrases pour tes textes de chanson. Tu fais ça depuis que je te connais.

Tae se rapprocha de la table. Jungkook tenait le carnet entre ses doigts.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé.

Le danseur haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'ai vu le faire.

Tae tendit la main pour récupérer son bien et murmura.

\- Tu regardes ce que je fais, toi ?

\- Toujours.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entendit la réponse du brun. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit le carnet et y plongea son regard, il voulut l'arrêter, l'empêcher de lire le fond de ses pensées mais il était trop tard. Jungkook sortait déjà le petit crayon des spirales de la reliure et inscrivait quelques mots sur le papier vierge. Puis, tranquillement, il le referma et le reposa délicatement sur le rebord de la table.

Le maknae ouvrit la première boite repas et marmonna :

\- Jimin est long à revenir … vu comme il te manque, il ne devrait pas te laisser si longtemps.

Mais Tae ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voyait que son carnet. Son carnet où Jungkook avait écrit ! Il tendit la main et l'attrapa aussitôt. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il tournait les pages.

 _Je te déteste. Tu m'as quitté. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, pas même un jour. S'il te plaît reste encore un peu plus longtemps._

Taehyung hoqueta. Il relut les mots encore et encore jusqu'à les graver en lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des lignes. Puis soudain, il se fit secouer. On attrapa son menton et ses yeux furent forcés de se relever.

\- Non, non, Tae, ne pleure pas. Je vais chercher Jimin. Je te promets que je te le ramène, mais ne pleure pas, s'il te plait !

Jungkook voulut s'élancer vers la porte mais Tae lui attrapa le bras.

\- C'est … c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as écrit … C'est … c'est … vrai ?

Jungkook se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait écrit ça sans réfléchir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours trop impulsif en présence du blond ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il abaissait toujours ses défenses en face de lui ? Il était trop tard maintenant pour ne pas assumer. Et puis, après tout, c'était Taehyung qu'il avait devant lui, non ? Il se devait d'être franc.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je veux que tu restes. Comme tu le sais, j'étais qu'un ado idiot quand j'ai intégré le groupe. Je le suis toujours sur certains côtés, mais … tu es celui sur lequel j'ai toujours pris exemple. Tu es mon opposé sur tellement de points. Tu as constamment été libre alors que j'étais enfermé depuis toujours dans ma timidité. Tu es celui qui m'a appris à être moins gêné avec les Hyungs, et même avec nos fans mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à être vraiment moi. Je … je sais que ce n'est pas très respectueux, alors j'essaye de me retenir mais … si je suivais mes envies, je passerais mes journées à te regarder, à t'écouter. J'aime ta manière de vivre et … j'aimerais voir le monde comme toi. Seulement, je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu n'es plus auprès de moi.

Jungkook se tut. C'était le plus long monologue qu'il avait prononcé depuis des semaines. Il avait tant à dire lorsque cela concernait Taehyung mais le reste de ses pensées, il ne pouvait décemment pas les livrer en ce moment. Elles étaient beaucoup trop … intimes.

Tae prit une large bouffée d'oxygène. Jungkook avait été honnête, c'était le moment de l'être aussi. Il essuya ses joues de sa main libre, leva les yeux au ciel et prononça à voix basse :

\- C'est pas Jimin.

Jungkook se pencha un peu pour mieux entendre son ami.

\- Pas Jimin ?

\- Non. Celui qui me manque, celui à qui je parle dans mon carnet, ce n'est pas Jimin. Je … je ne pense qu'à lui. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le chant, la danse, je n'ai plus la force d'en faire. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je ne suis plus capable de poursuivre mon rêve, notre rêve. Lui, lui, lui. Il n'y en a que pour lui et … et c'est pourtant ce qui me pousse à vivre. Je respire pour pouvoir penser à lui. Je me sens tellement bien lorsque je le vois dans nos vidéos…

Jungkook ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballa lorsque son ami rabaissa son visage et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- … Les promesses, tu t'en souviens ? De jour en jour, j'ai senti monter cette chose en moi, ce sentiment. J'ai réussit à le maîtriser pendant très longtemps mais je n'y arrive plus. Ce sentiment … lui ... il m'a détourné de mes rêves d'artiste et il a pris toute la place de mes rêves d'homme.

\- Il … Il est dans le groupe ? un Hyung ?

Taehyung ricana nerveusement.

\- Il est en face de moi. Je parle de toi, Jungkook.

Jungkook écarquilla les yeux. Il avait rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre, non ? Tae, lui, relâcha le bras du Maknae et voulu s'éloigner de la table. Mais Jungkook le rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Attends ! de quoi tu … ce que …

\- Allons, tu n'as pas à te forcer. Tu peux quitter cette chambre et regagner Séoul. Je vais disparaitre et je n'embêterai pas le groupe avec tout ça. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je partais, maintenant tu sais, alors laisse-moi.

Mais Jungkook ne l'écoutait pas. La déclaration du blond résonnait encore en lui. Puis son attention fut captée par une surprenante sensation de douceur. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient agrippés au pull du blond. Il se força à les étendre pour libérer le tissu. Il ne voulait pas abîmer la manche qu'il tenait. Lentement, il commença à caresser la soyeuse matière. Il se souvenait de ce pull. C'était un cadeau du groupe au blond pour son anniversaire. Il se souvenait avoir choisi la couleur. Bleu clair. Il trouvait que cela allait à merveille au visage du blond. Ce pull lui donnait l'allure d'un ange au milieu du ciel. Comme ces visages de chérubins ailés que Taehyung lui avait montré dans un livre de peinture. Taehyung. Encore Taehyung. Evidemment, Taehyung. Toujours lentement, ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, la voix s'était tue. Puis ses doigts touchèrent de la peau. Elle était aussi douce que le pull. Le dessus de la main qu'il frôla, frissonna. Il y effectua quelques dessins imaginaires puis tenta de glisser ses doigts entre ceux de son ami. Il regardait fixement ses doigts s'acharner quand soudain, Tae tourna la main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement. Jungkook en sourit puis murmura :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. J'ai toujours pensé que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre des membres du groupe, ça serait entre Jimin et toi. Vous … vous êtes tellement proches. Moi … j'ai si souvent voulu être à sa place. Que ce soit sur mes genoux que tu t'endormes. Que ce soit à mon oreille que tu murmures tes secrets.

Tae secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas bien compris. Jimin est mon meilleur ami. Toi …

Jungkook remonta rapidement sa main droite sur le cou du blond. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les fins cheveux de sa nuque.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris. J'ai compris que mes rêves les plus fous deviennent réalité mais je n'ai aucune envie de précipiter quoi que ce soit…

Ses doigts descendirent la joue et frôlèrent les lèvres du blond qui ne bougea pas.

\- … tu n'as aucune idée de depuis quand j'ai envie de faire ce geste. Je me suis retenu à chaque fois où tu humidifiais tes lèvres en chantant. Je me suis retenu à chaque fois que ton visage s'approchait de moi dans une choré. Je me suis retenu à chaque fois que tu t'endormais au dortoir. Je me suis tellement retenu.

Tae ferma les yeux. Ces doigts sur sa bouche le rendaient fou. Hors de question pourtant de parler et de déranger ces doigts envoutants, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était penser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour leur laisser plus de champ d'action et resserra la pression de ses propres doigts sur la main du plus jeune. « Pourvu qu'il comprenne ! Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas que comme je suis le plus âgé, c'est à moi à faire le premier pas ! Pourvu qu'il ait envie de plus, lui aussi ! Pourvu que … »

Taehyung crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque deux lèvres humides se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux par reflexe. Le visage de Jungkook était tellement proche du sien ! Il était magnifique : parfaitement détendu, les yeux fermés. La conscience de Tae resta active moins d'une seconde puis elle fut balayée par les sensations du baiser. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, ses mains étaient enfouies dans les cheveux du brun et il haletait. Il ne résista pas lorsque son visage fut tourné et qu'une langue curieuse remonta son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par un souffle brulant.

\- Tu as dit que je prenais toute la place dans tes rêves, c'est ça ?

Tae grogna un oui inaudible.

\- … mais si ton rêve devient réalité, tu pourras à nouveau rêver de musique, non ?

Taehyung referma les yeux. Chanter, danser … être un Bangtan. Etait-ce encore possible ? Les années passées auprès des membres de ce groupe étaient les plus belles de sa vie. Il avait travaillé, souffert, versé du sang, de la sueur et des larmes, mais bon sang, que ça avait été bien ! Puis la problématique « sentiments » était apparue et avait tout balayé.

\- … je veux qu'on rêve ensemble, Taehyung.

Le blond s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps qui le serrait. La phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Rêver avec Jungkook. Rêver ensemble. Il était tellement bien. Ce souffle chaud à son oreille, ces bras qui le serraient tendrement. Il s'appuya un peu plus. Jusqu'à en inquiéter Jungkook.

\- … eh, tu vas bien ? bon sang, tu n'as toujours pas mangé !

Taehyung sourit.

\- Ça va … je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai des réserves.

Jungkook se recula et attrapa le blond par les épaules.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu te trouves gros ?

Le regard du danseur balaya le corps devant lui. Il hésita un instant puis sa main descendit sur le ventre du blond. En temps que membre du groupe, il ne se serait jamais permis le geste qu'il allait faire, mais tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus un ami qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était un homme qu'il avait embrassé, un homme qu'il souhaitait embrasser à nouveau, un homme qui lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations, son ... son petit copain. Alors il souleva le pull bleu et caressa la peau du ventre.

\- Eh, petit ventre … ne t'en fais pas, moi je t'aime bien, et je vais t'aimer pour deux !

Taehyung éclata de rire.

\- Je suis juste fatigué. Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi.

\- Deux jours ?

\- Depuis que j'ai pris la décision de …

\- Viens …

Jungkook avança vers le lit. Il s'y coucha sur le dos et ouvrit les bras en une évidente invitation. Puis soudain, un souvenir lui revint.

\- Douche ! j'ai pas pris de douche depuis hier !

Mais Tae s'étendait déjà sur lui.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est ton odeur, je l'aime.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Pourquoi les mots prenaient un autre sens maintenant ? et les gestes aussi ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient un lit mais tout était si différent à présent. Tae tendit une main et la posa sur la joue du brun. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Sa vie avait basculé en quelques minutes. Puis il se fit enserrer par deux bras puissants et son visage rencontra une poitrine ferme.

\- On a tout le temps pour nous. Dors. Je veille sur toi.

Tae frissonna. Comment Jungkook connaissait-il les mots qui le bouleversaient ?

Dans la chambre 24 d'un hôtel anonyme, deux hommes s'endormirent paisiblement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xXx

JIMIN : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? vous parlez toujours ?

JIMIN : Jungkook ! ça fait 1h que tu es entré dans cette chambre ! réponds-moi, bordel !

JIMIN : Parlez-moi !

JIMIN : Je me suis fait virer du couloir de l'hôtel ! réponds !

JIMIN : Aidez-moi !

* * *

Je crois que j'ai jamais rien écrit de si soft ! mais ça m'a remotivé pour mon autre fic. Naruto, viens là que je te torture un peu !

Merci de m'avoir lue et à demain pour le final !


	5. 5 - Dans un éclat de rire

Et voici le dernier épisode !

Mille mercis pour m'avoir lue jusque-là.

Disclaimer : Les Bangtan ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement !) Ils appartiennent à eux même, à leur producteur et aux Army.

* * *

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, je prends mon manteau et j'arrive.

\- 16 messages ! Jimin m'a appelé 16 fois ! Le dernier message date de 1h du matin …

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu sonner ton appareil ?

\- Je l'avais mis en vibreur dans le train et j'ai oublié de remettre la sonnerie … Il va me tuer !

Taehyung se rapprocha de Jungkook, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur le torse du brun, ce dernier releva les yeux de son téléphone et se laissa pousser contre la porte de la chambre. Leurs lèvres se réunirent aussitôt en un doux baiser. Leur dernier avant un bon moment. Il était hors de question de s'afficher en dehors d'un endroit sécure. Pour ce qui était de s'afficher devant les membres, ils avaient le temps de rentrer à Séoul pour en discuter. Mais, pour Tae, Jimin n'était pas comme les autres membres.

\- Je te protégerai de Jimin.

Jungkook sourit. Taehyung savait le détendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la réception de l'hôtel. Taehyung se dirigea sans hésiter à la banque où il avait réservé la chambre.

\- Bonjour, chambre 24. C'est pour vous régler.

La jeune fille derrière le comptoir interrompit aussitôt la tâche qu'elle effectuait. Elle dévisagea Taehyung et tenta de camoufler son envie de rire.

\- Chambre 24 ? Le personnel de l'hôtel vous offre la chambre. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir ! Nous avons passé un épuisant mais excellent moment avec votre ami.

Jungkook apparut aussitôt aux cotés de Taehyung.

\- Ami ? quel ami ? Jimin ?

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau.

\- Vous voyez la porte à droite ? avec le panneau « réservé au personnel » ? derrière il y a un escalier. Vous devriez le monter mais ne faites pas de bruit. Vous pouvez laisser vos sacs ici …

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis donnèrent leurs bagages à la jeune fille. Elle les gratifia d'un clin d'œil puis leur indiqua à nouveau la porte.

Le couloir était peu large et faiblement éclairé. Ils gravirent les marches dans le plus grand silence, en file indienne. Taehyung étant le premier, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et poussa.

Une chambre. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait réservée, mais en plus grande. La décoration, par contre, était inexistante et les couleurs des murs semblaient plus fades. Au centre de la pièce, au sol, des tissus empilés formaient une sorte de matelas. Jimin dormait dessus. A gauche, un canapé Chesterfield usé remplaçait le bureau et la chaise. Un corps endormi y reposait, assis. Un lit d'appoint avait été ajouté au fond de la pièce. Une autre personne y était couchée. Deux autres silhouettes occupaient le lit principal.

Taehyung se figea. Deux bras se glissèrent le long de ses hanches et une voix qu'il connaissait bien revient lui souffler dans l'oreille.

\- On a trouvé Jimin.

\- Mais …

\- Ils étaient inquiets pour toi. C'était une évidence qu'ils seraient là. Va les réveiller.

Tae s'avança et s'accroupit auprès de Jimin. Il dormait profondément.

La personne qui dormait dans le Chesterfield bougea au même moment. Tae se releva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Hyung … Yoongi …

Suga ouvrit un œil. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Taehyung. Il pivota le visage jusqu'à trouver Jungkook qui était resté à l'entrée de la pièce. Son sourire s'agrandit fugacement puis il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et referma les yeux, un fin sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Tae sourit à son tour et murmura :

\- Merci …

Puis il se redressa et se rendit vers le petit lit. Hoseok y dormait. Le blond posa délicatement la main sur la joue de son Hyung. Ce dernier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Son regard balaya le blond de bas en haut.

\- Tae … tout va bien ?

Taehyung hocha la tête. Hoseok lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- … alors, tout va s'arranger. Je nous fais confiance.

Tae tourna le regard vers Jungkook. Le brun hocha aussi la tête, confiant. Tae regarda à nouveau l'homme couché et murmura :

\- Pardon, Hyung, je ne …

Mais l'homme le fit taire en lui donnant une petite tape sur la jambe.

\- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tae sourit et se retourna vers le lit double. L'homme qui était le plus proche de lui avait les yeux ouverts. Sans lâcher le plus jeune du regard, Jin s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Tae déglutit. Deux membres l'avaient bien accueilli. Il n'avait aucun doute que Jimin l'accueillerait bien aussi mais … allait-il en être de même avec tout le groupe ? Il baissa les yeux lorsque le plus âgé du groupe se leva. Tae s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction. Même à un coup. Mais le pire serait un refus de l'intégrer à nouveau dans le groupe. Il aimait ses Hyungs, il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension lorsque Jin se rapprocha.

Mais au lieu de recevoir un coup, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. Jin l'attira rapidement plus près de lui, obligeant Tae à se rattraper à son dos pour ne pas tomber. L'ainé du groupe le serra contre lui et murmura à l'oreille qui lui faisait face :

\- Je t'aime, Tae. Peu importe quels soient tes choix, je serai toujours à tes côtés, tu entends ?

Les mots transpercèrent le jeune homme. De fines larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne songe un instant à les retenir. Il s'accrocha à son Hyung comme à un radeau et sanglota silencieusement.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu nous explique, Taehyung.

La voix qui venait de s'élever était celle du dernier membre du groupe. Leur leader. Namjoon. Tae renifla et se redressa. Il sécha ses joues et s'écarta de Jin mais une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Tae a cherché la meilleure manière de retrouver une paix intérieure.

Namjoon ne lâchait pas le blond du regard.

\- Et il l'a retrouvé ?

Jungkook se rapprocha de Taehyung et lui prit la main. Tae écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de s'afficher ensemble face au groupe ! Lui, il en rêvait mais Jungkook était le plus timide du groupe ! Il n'osait déjà pas se changer face aux autres, comment envisager qu'il assumerait leur relation ?

\- Oui. Et moi aussi.

Namjoon et Jin échangèrent un regard complice. Jin avait effectivement compris avant tout le monde ce qui tracassait tant, le jeune chanteur, ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner du groupe. Et si une relation sentimentale au sein du groupe pouvait créer de nouveaux problèmes, elle clôturait bien celui-ci. Alors soudain, le leader cria :

\- Bangtan ! un ! deux ! …

A trois, cinq hommes se jetèrent sur le pauvre Taehyung. Même Suga sauta hors de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boite. Ils le précipitèrent sur le lit puis le torturèrent. Presque chaque partie de son corps se retrouva chatouillée et le jeune hurla de rire.

\- Eh, il se passe quoi ?

Un éclat de rire général répondit au pauvre Jimin qui venait d'ouvrir un œil. Tae s'extirpa du lit et se jeta sur son ami encore au sol.

\- Et toi, tu reveux bien de moi ?

Jimin repoussa le blond et lui mit une tape sur la tête.

\- C'est pas vrai, cet idiot de Jungkook ne t'a pas déjà rendu aussi stupide que lui ? La bêtise se propage si rapidement dans un couple ?

Tae se redressa brusquement. Quoi ? Jimin venait de prononcer le mot couple ?

\- Co … comment …

Jimin se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Après y avoir bien pensé, c'était clair pour moi. Dans le train pour venir ici, j'ai regardé toutes nos dernières interviews et … vos regards … vos gestes … je me demande encore comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant. Mais maintenant, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? tu es heureux ? vous êtes heureux ?

Pour toute réponse, Jungkook les rejoignit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tae. Ce dernier sourit aussitôt. Oui, il était heureux.

\- Eh, monsieur le conspirateur, ça ne nous dit pas comment tu t'es retrouvé à fréquenter la réceptionniste de cet hôtel au point qu'elle nous offre la chambre.

Jimin se recoucha sur le dos en geignant.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Mon plan était pourtant parfait ! Je comptais sur la surprise de te voir pour faire parler Tae. Quand je t'ai envoyé l'adresse de l'hôtel, j'était caché au fond du couloir. Je t'ai vu arriver. Je voulais vous laisser une demi-heure, juste pour détendre Tae et puis je voulais venir vous retrouver pour parler mais … une employée de l'hôtel m'a trouvé. Je n'avais pas de réservation et j'étais caché à espionner les chambres … Elle m'a conduit à ses collègues et elles ont voulu appeler la police. Puis … l'une d'entre elles m'a reconnu. Elle a convaincu ses collègues de ne pas me livrer mais en échange … j'ai dû …

Dans leurs dos, le couple entendit des gloussements étouffés des membres à qui la réceptionniste avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire.

\- … j'ai dû chanter et leur faire des démonstrations de dance toute la soirée. Notre Army m'a sauvé mais … elle avait toutes nos chansons dans son téléphone ! Je suis plus fatigué qu'après un concert !

Les membres du groupe ne purent retenir leurs rires plus longtemps. Ce fut Namjoon qui raconta la fin de l'histoire.

\- Lorsque Jimin nous a prévenu qu'il t'avait retrouvé, Tae, nous avons sauté dans le train de nuit. Nous sommes arrivés ici vers les 2h du matin. La réceptionniste nous a guidé jusqu'à Jimin qui s'était écroulé ici à même le sol. Elle nous a autorisé à rester auprès de lui, en nous assurant qu'elle vous préviendrait qu'il était là. Nous avons essayé de lui faire un lit plus confortable avec nos manteaux et nous vous avons attendu.

Taehyung balaya la pièce du regard. Les regards pétillants et les rires semblaient réchauffer son coeur. Il sentait les bras de Jungkook autour de lui. Il était tellement heureux de faire partie de ce groupe ! Oui, il était un Bangtan et il le serait pour toute sa vie. Et ensemble, tous les sept, ils réaliseraient leurs rêves les plus fous. Il se le promit.

xXx

MonStudio -studio de RM- 1 semaine plus tard.

\- Namjoon ?

\- Oui ? Oh Tae ! entre !

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, tu veux quelque chose ?

Le blond tendit une feuille pliée en quatre.

\- Tu peux lire ça ? Jungkook et moi on travaille dessus depuis … depuis Daegu. Jin, Hoseok et Jimin nous ont dit de te la montrer.

Le rappeur prit la feuille et la déplia.

\- Une chanson ?

\- Oui. Je viens de la montrer à Suga et il a bien aimé. Il a dit que les paroles lui dictaient la mélodie. Il compose en ce moment même.

Namjoon lut et hocha la tête.

\- C'est bon, c'est très bon, Tae. J'aime beaucoup. Je ne vois pas une ligne que je voudrais changer. Puisque tout le monde l'aime, tu veux la sortir sur notre prochain album ?

Taehyung sourit en baissant les yeux, soudainement timide.

\- C'est gênant. C'est mon histoire et celle de Jungkook, mais on a vraiment envie de la partager avec nos Army. On sait qu'on ne peut pas leur donner son vrai sens alors ... Tu … tu ne pourrais pas dire qu'elle vient de toi ? que tu l'as écrite ? que c'est ton histoire avec un de potes ?

Namjoon sourit tendrement. Tae savait être tellement touchant … Il attrapa un crayon et traça un RM en signature au bas de la page.

\- Ok. On va travailler sur la mélodie avec Yoongi, et vous la validerez en secret avant de la terminer. Vous avez pensé à un titre ?

Le visage de Tae s'illumina. Oui, il avait un titre en tête. Un titre qui marquait la fin de cette période sombre qu'il avait traversée. Un titre qui marquait son nouveau départ au sein des Bangtan.

Eh, toi qui lit cette histoire, oui, toi ! Connais-tu le titre auquel Tae a pensé ? As-tu retrouvé dans les chapitres de ce texte, les passages de cette chanson qui est, pour moi et pour mon amie, une pièce incontournable de la discographie des Bangtan ? Sinon, voici la solution: va sur l'ami you tube et tape watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 pour voir 5 minutes 29 de bonheur !

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout de cette petite histoire toute douce. J'ai adoré cette petite parenthèse dans mon écriture. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais autre chose que du Naruto mais ... Sasuke, viens ici mon chéri, j'ai un retour d'imagination pour te torturer toi aussi ! A Bientôt !


End file.
